Baby Trouty Mouth
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Complete AU-In which Sam has a son that the New Directions don't know about. When he is left being the caregiver to his young son he is left with being a sole parent to a demanding little boy and a lot more juggling to do-Season 2-Season 6 with a very little guest-Please read and review
1. 1x22-Journey To Regionals-Proulouge

**Hi Everyone This is my 50th Story! **

**This can stand as a stand alone one shot or as a longer story it is entirely up to you however I do warn you that if you do want this to be a multi-chapter story then I might be a bit slow in updating. I took a brief break from this fandom as I struggled with a few issues but I am back. **

**I once got asked why I wrote so many stories with single fathers. I don't know. For some reason I found getting into the heads of male characters easily. I do however have other stories planned. **

**If continued I will attempt to make this as cannon as possible however I will make two serious changes to Sam's plot **

**A) he wont be made homeless **

**B) he will live with Finn and Burt and Carole but he wont be leaving Lima like he did at the beginning of Season 3-However like I said this entire story continuing is completely up to you, so if you like it let me know x**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**Let me know what you thought **

* * *

><p><span>Baby Trouty Mouth<span>

Complete AU-In which Sam has a son that nobody (including the New Directions) know about-when Sam becomes the sole parent he is left with some impossible juggling-or the story of the last four series with a very special guest-

Chapter 1-1x22- Journey to Regionals

Sam gets a phone call and everything changes

* * *

><p>The phone was blearing loud and angry and it pulled the seventeen year old out of sleep with a muttered curse. Blinking against the harsh light of the screen Samuel Dwight Evans known to most as Sam nearly did a double take when he saw the number.<p>

"Kelsey?" he asked blinking unable to control the hope in his voice and the cold voice on the phone did nothing to deter that all powerful emotion that swept through him.

"Hello Sam" came the board drawl and Sam grinned "Are you in Ohio?" he asked and Kelsey snorted "Yep" she said popping the p. "Is he with you?" he asked again his voice full of hope and Kelsey sighed "Yep" she repeated. "Can you get your ass down to the parking lot of that restaurant called Breadstick's?"

"Yeah" Sam said ignorant of the time or the fact that he was in his boxers. "I can be down there in ten-isn't it shut?"

He could hear Kelsey's eye roll over the phone "That's why it's the parking lot" she snapped before slamming the phone shut.

Sam stared at his screensaver for a second before leaping out of bed reaching for his jeans and old football jersey. "Sam" came a low sleep ridden voice identifiable as his father, Dwight who was peering round his door eyes wide.

"Kel's in Ohio" Sam said reaching for his car keys "He's with her" he said smiling.

Dwight rolled his eyes "Drive safe then" was all he said before shutting the door.

* * *

><p>Drive safe was an understatement for what Sam Evans was doing. The second he had gotten into his car he had slammed his foot on the gas so fast he could feel the noise vibrate through every bone in his body.<p>

Pulling into the restaurant car pack he gave himself a little fist pump when he saw that the silver Mercedes was still in place. Then the woman got out. She was Sam's age-seventeen and she had long brown hair dyed a dark purple and dark snapping eyes.

"Hey Kelse" Sam said smiling determined to be civil. He tried craning his head to see who was in the car but he couldn't.

"You said he was with you" he said accusingly and Kelsey Rivers snorted "Of course he is" she snapped throwing what looked like a motel room key at him "He's in the room"

Sam blinked anger curling like tendrils of acrid smoke inside of him "You left him in the room by himself" he half growled turning to go back to the car but Kelsey sighed "No" she snapped "I left him with a member of the reception"

If she had thought that, that would calm Sam down she was sorely mistaken "Are you out of your mind?" he asked and Kelsey smirked before leaning into the car and pulling out what looked like a stack of folders. "Here" she said throwing them carelessly to Sam who staggered to catch them all. "He's all yours"

Sam blinked "What?" he asked blinking as the word Custody glared at him.

"I don't want to do it any more Sam" she said flatly "I want to go out to parties and get drunk and be normal again" she eyed Sam wearily "To be honest you were the only reason I didn't get rid of him"

Sam swallowed "Your giving me everything" he whispered trying not to hope in case this was a cruel trick and Kelsey nodded picking apart her nail varnish.

"It's not a con?" he asked just to make sure and she rolled her eyes.

"No" she drawled "As far as I am concerned his is entirely your problem now"

Sam blinked unsure of what to say. He took the offered pen and after doing a quick read-through he signed the paper.

"What should I tell him?" he asked and Kelsey sighed climbing into her car "Don't worry" she said her smile wide now she realised that she was free. "He knows" was all she said.

And with that she drove off.

Sam gaped for half a second before running back to his car. He allowed himself one exulted grin before slamming into the car park of the small run down motel.

"Hi" he said when he staggered in and then his heart melted as he caught sight on what was on the sofa. "I take it you're the dad" the man said and Sam nodded "I'm sorry" he said "I can get you cash tomorrow-I didn't know she was even in the state until" he checked his watch "An hour ago"

The man nodded "Don't worry about it son" he said smiling "I got two kids myself. If one of mine was in your predicament I'd like to think that someone looked out for them"

Sam nodded before the man left giving him some semblance of privacy. Then he turned to the sleeping child on the sofa.

Ethan Joseph Evans had born on a cold blustery January not three days before the new term of Sam's last year of middle school, he had a mess of bright blonde hair and blue eyes and was the most adorable child Sam had ever seen.

And now he was all Sam's. No more wondering when the next time he was going to see Ethan because Kelsey refused to move and Sam didn't have enough money to take her to court.

"Hey Monkey" he whispered ruffling Ethan's hair. "Daddy?" he whispered back and Sam grinned feeling his heart melt.

"Hey Monkey it's time to come home" Ethan blinked "Home with you daddy?" Ethan asked and Sam nodded "Yeah son" he said his face shining. "Yeah with me and Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Stevie and Auntie Stacie."

Ethan stared a little more before grinning "You won't leave me like Momma did?" he asked and Sam frowned "No Monkey I won't" he said lifting Ethan into his arms and feeling the little body pressed against him that he hadn't felt in nearly four months.

"Come on" he whispered pressing a kiss into his son's golden hair "Let's go home"

* * *

><p><strong><span>And let me know what you thought.<span> **


	2. 2x01-Audition

**Hi Everyone-Back by popular demand-Chapter 2**

**I tried to keep as cannon as possible but...**

**Thank You all for your interest it meant a lot. **

**I also accented the Finn/Sam friendship and a little bit of Coach Beiste and Sam in there as well so...-I received a couple of questions as well about who I intend Sam to end up with-I don't know to be honest. I like Sam/Quinn but Puck/Quinn is one of my OTP ships and I didn't really like him with Mercedes so I'm not sure. Also does anyone else think that Season Six is potentially writing the ending with Sam/Rachel? or is it just me? **

**Disclaimer-Own nothing **

**And let me know what you thought-I will hopefully update soon x**

* * *

><p><span>Baby Trouty Mouth<span>

Chapter 2-2x01-Audition

In which Sam adjusts, moves into McKinley and meets and extraordinary (if not insane) group of people

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy. Juggling with being a father, and then struggling with the rest…his grades had been down before he's transferred, he needed to train for the football team and then there was the exhausting pressure of looking after Ethan.<p>

Sam loved Ethan and he loved being the sole care-giver. Kelsey had retained custody and her strict father had attempted to curtail Sam's involvement to a large degree. Time had gone by almost six months apart in whatever visitations Sam had been aloud so to be able to see his son everyday was a deep joy.

McKinley High was your typical average school, Sam assessed upon sight. The football team had a reputation that was up and coming and the rest of the school seemed to be studyable.

He sighed leaning back in the shower after try outs feeling older than he had in a long time. The word suddenly sprang to mind 'Every Rose has its Thorn" which for some insane reason was the only song that could pull Ethan into a deep sleep.

It was when he came out the shower he realised that there was a poster stuck on the wall advertising a Glee club. What the hell?

The coach was a nice enough person. Sam frowned slightly as he saw the look of hurt on her face when pizza mysteriously arrived. He knew what it was like to feel small in front of someone-teenagers would be the worst.

"Hey Coach" he said quietly once practise had finished and she was sat in the office looking small and confused.

"Yes Mr Evan's?" she asked snapping her voice back to professional "I just…" Sam paused "You're a great coach" he said finally "Hang in there"

She paused looking at him and then she smiled softly "Thank you pumpkin" she said and Sam nodded "You're a good kid" she said finally and Sam grinned at her.

It was when he was putting books in his locker that he checked his phone. A screensaver of Ethan popped up and Sam smiled. God his little boy was so perfect. He was sat on the sofa in a desperate attempt to stay awake after some idiot (his dad) had the brilliant idea to give him ice cream at night.

He smiled to himself placing a couple of pictures at the back of his locker. One was of him and Stacie and Stevie and one was of him holding Ethan on the day he was born.

Then he realised he was being watched.

It was that guy who had put the posters up of that Glee club. If Sam was inclined to swing that way he would have to say he was good looking.

He gave Sam a smile pushing a boy over in a wheelchair. They both had dark hair but the taller guy had a goofy smile that made Sam feel safe for some reason.

"Hey" he said holding out his hand "Your Sam right?" Sam shook the hand nodding "I'm Finn Hudson" Oh shit this was the Quarterback.

This was the guy that position he wanted to take.

However it wasn't a warning. It was a recruitment drive for the Glee club.

Well he thought listening to them. He could do with some friends.

Billionaire was one of those songs Sam loved, but couldn't play at home due to the twins and Ethan who would have loved to sing the song over and over until one of them snapped.

Still it was nice. He sang to Ethan a lot so it wasn't the worst thing to sing with a group of guys.

* * *

><p>And then Finn got kicked off the team.<p>

Sam wasn't an idiot. He bailed and he knew that that wasn't the best thing to do-especially because he had to set an example.

But he had a child. He didn't need more stress and drama and while it would have been alright when he was on the team with Finn it wasn't when he realised that the guys look their anger on the Glee club. He couldn't stand someone picking on him or saying something when he was in front of the twins or worse.

Ethan.

The target would already been spray painted on him the second that the existence of Ethan was known and he wasn't going to make it worse by being a part of a club that was tormented daily.

He told himself it was about self-preservation.

But Sam really didn't realise or appreciate the stubbornness imbedded in Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p>One cold Saturday in the early days of September Finn knocked on the door.<p>

"You don't give up do you?" Sam said looking at him from the doorstep and Finn smiled-the family were out visiting Grandma in Kentucky and would be back tomorrow leaving Sam with Ethan and now Finn.

"I came to see if you wanted to hang" Finn said looking pouty and hurt and so innocent. Sam smiled-this kid didn't really know anything about how cruel the outside world really was did he?

Sam sighed "It's not…" but before he could move Finn had already pushed past him "Damn" he whispered following him.

Ethan was sat on the floor playing with his colouring book and he looked up face dimpling into a confused look "Daddy?" he asked and Finn nearly dropped the ice cream he had brought turning to Sam with a floored expression.

"Your…" he trailed off and Sam nodded "Wow" he said before shrugging "That's cool dude" he said finally "I get it"

"Hi" Ethan said popping up to tug the Ice Cream out of Finn's hand.

"Ethan" Sam said warningly and Ethan flashed a daring grin at his father "My name is Ethan" he said flashing a grin at Finn who smiled back at him "Hello, Ethan my name is Finn" he said and Ethan nodded before turning to his father.

"Daddy can I get a spoon?" he asked and Sam nodded, once Ethan had ran out he sat down and Finn followed him.

"How old is he?" he asked and Sam smiled "Three" he said playing with his hands "Nearly four" Finn grinned. "Are you…" he trailed off and Sam shook his head "Kelse-my ex she doesn't want anything to do with him"

"Dude" Finn gasped "You're doing this all on your own" Sam nodded and leaned back "Is that why you don't wanna do Glee?"

"The second somebody sees me with him that's it" Sam explained "Everything will change-people will look at me different, treat me different" he shrugged "Forgive me if I'd like to cling to the illusion of being normal six hours a day for a little longer"

Finn nodded "I get that dude" he said taking a long swig of the soda he had uncapped "But does it make you happy-all the lies and deception?"

Sam shrugged watching as Ethan came back in crawling onto his knee clutching the tub of Fudge Brownie. "It doesn't matter" he said stroking Ethan's blonde hair back "He matters nothing else"

Finn shrugged "What you want matters as well" was all he said.

* * *

><p>Later that night once he had tucked Ethan away into the small bedroom Sam sat on the stairs and for the first time in nearly three years he wondered whether or not it was the right time to open a bottle of something.<p>

He liked Glee, Finn, Puck, Mike and Artie seemed nice and he liked Football, Azimio and Karofsky not so much.

What was he supposed to do?

What lessons did he want his son to learn?

Finding his phone he flicked down to the number he saw glaring at him.

He sighed before looking back up the stairs.

He had bigger priorities he knew, than a silly little glee club.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2X02 Coming Up as soon as x <strong>


	3. 2x02-Britney-Brittany

**Hi Everyone **

**This is another chapter-i'm sorry it's short but the next couple will be until we get to where Sam joins Glee club so there**

**As I wrote before I might be a bit slow with updates so let me know what you thought of this (admittedly small) instalment. This chapter is just lots of Finn and Sam friendship nothing more nothing less **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And let me know what you think**

* * *

><p><span>Baby Trouty Mouth-<span>

Chapter 2-2x02-Britney/Brittany

In which Sam develops a new appreciation for Britney and Finn becomes Ethan's new Uncle.

* * *

><p>"Is it true" Azimio began in a voice that was quite calm for the usual jock "That you and your little glee losers are doing Britney?" he directed the question to Puckerman who nodded. When Azimio said nothing he shot a look to Sam who shrugged.<p>

"Nothing wrong with Brittney" Mike cut in and Azimio snorted "If you a girl, Hit me baby one more time is one of the greatest wan…" he trailed off as Coach Beiste shot him a truly scathing look and Sam smirked.

In truth he didn't mind Brittney. Stacie loved the damn woman and even he had to admit that there was a certain something about the woman.

The next day Sam was running late, nearly crashing into a dentist in the morning that was apparently running checks, he was muttering something about the Glee club and Sam rolled his eyes. Of course that club was now the centre of the universe.

Anyway the rest of the day had dragged by until Rachel Berry unceremoniously descended into the halls of McKinley dressed like a reject from "One more time".

Jesus Christ. Sam hadn't done any of that for a long time. The last time had resulted in one child and he didn't really want to go there again.

But still he was slightly disappointed that Finn threw his jumper around the brazen, bossy little girl.

* * *

><p>That night Finn came over like he usually did. He was becoming a usual fix at his house, especially to Ethan who had gone around calling Finn "Unca Finny" much to the goofy teen's utmost delight.<p>

"Heya Monster" he said ruffling Ethan's hair and passing him the tub of ice cream he usually brought. He clapped Sam on the back following him into the kitchen.

"So coach let me back on the team" he said carefully and Sam paused in the process of making sure Ethan didn't inhale his ice cream. "Oh" he said carefully and Finn nodded "I'm not quarterback but I'm allowed the jersey again"

"That's good" Sam said trying to get over the awkwardness of being said reason why Finn wasn't the quarterback anymore. Finn smiled "Now it's cool if you can be seem hanging out with me" he said absently and Sam knew where this was going.

"Finn" he warned and Finn smiled to himself. "Just saying man, you have a voice you should use it" he paused "And what about you Eth? You liking school"

Ethan nodded his hair a mess still and Sam really should get that cut as soon as "School is nice Unca Finny" he said pausing "But I don't like math" he said shaking his head.

"Oh I hear you kid" Finn lamented in a world weary tone "I can't stand the feck…" Sam coughed "That evil subject" he amended and Sam rolled his eyes.

Ethan nodded "I like art though" he said his face breaking into a grin "I draw Daddy pictures all the time" Finn smiled again "Well that's great monster" he said scooping another scoop of ice cream into Ethan's bowl.

"And that right there is why he likes you" Sam deadpanned and Finn laughed.

"So how are you and Rachel?" he asked watching as Ethan ran to get his colouring book and Finn shrugged "Ok" he said slowly "She stopped dressing like Brittney Spears" Sam nodded-he would not feel disappointed by that.

"It's difficult you know" he said after a long pause "I was with Quinn for so long and when she got pregnant I thought it was mine and then it wasn't and then…" he sighed "It's complex" he lamented and Sam nodded.

"What about you?" he asked "Anybody?" Sam laughed "You mean aside from that little monkey?" he asked, jerking his chin at Ethan. "Nah" one bitten, twice shy you know"

Finn frowned before shrugging "Well don't be along forever dude" he said "That's just wrong"

Finn was probably the most naïve but sweetest person Sam had ever met.

* * *

><p>That night he tucked Ethan into his bed watching as his son played with the ratted old monkey he had had since birth.<p>

"Daddy are you gonna join a glee club?" Ethan asked his eyes slipping with sleep.

"No baby I'm not" Sam said drawing the sheets a little bit tighter and smoothing his son's hair away from him. At Ethan's drowsy protest he shushed him "Go to sleep" he said gently watching his son doze off.

Even if Brittany week would have been fun for him, he had been right when all this crazy shit had started.

He needed to focus on the one important thing he had left in his life.

His son.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Please read and review-I will try to update as soon as<strong>


	4. 2x03-Grilled Chesus

**Hi Everyone this is chapter 4**

**I have tried to keep it as cannon as possible but I will apologise for any inaccuracies. **

**So Sam's in Glee! For all of you Quinn/Sam fans here is where the pairing really begins. **

**For those who asked if the newbies would be included they will be later on but some of the pairings might be different the pairings for most of Season 2 will be cannon. Finn/Rachel, Sam/Quinn, Puck/Lauren, Kurt/Blaine, Mike/Tina, Santana/Brittney for example**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And please let me know what you think **

**Next Chapter-Duets**

* * *

><p><span>Baby Trouty Mouth-<span>

Chapter 4-2x03-Grilled Chesus

In which Sam gets a reality check, gets injured and finally makes a decision on his future in the Glee Club

* * *

><p>When Sam first walked into McKinley High School on Tuesday (having took the Monday off to deal with a sickly Ethan) the place was awash with rumours.<p>

He hadn't really paid much attention until Football practice his mind having been tied to his sick child who was a home with his mother. It wasn't until Finn came in looking whiter than white that he realised something was wrong.

"Dude what happened?" Puck asked drawing himself, Sam and Finn into a little semi-circle away from the prying eyes of the rest of the team. "It's Burt-my step father" he elaborated for the sake of Sam "He had a heart attack"

Sam felt his eyes widen in a combination of shock and sympathy "Dude" Puck said his eyes wider than his "How's Kurt doing?" Finn shrugged "My mom went round last night to cook him something" he paused "She ended up staying the night"

Sam paused biting his lip. He honestly didn't know what to say. The only thought running through his head was that he was stuck in a locker room while his son was vomiting his food up alone. Scared and without his daddy to protect him.

Screw the game he had to leave now.

He muttered something about a family emergency and got into his car and got home at a record time. His mom looked up as he crashed back into his house in surprise.

"Where is he?" he asked throwing his bag to the floor and darting upstairs "I put him in your room" his mom said following him up the stairs "But Sam…" she said as he crashed into his room after him but Sam didn't hear her couldn't hear her, there was only one thing that garnered his attention.

"Ethan" he sighed.

He was fast asleep curled around the little stuffed monkey his face peaceful and Sam sat down on the edge of the bed unable to explain the bone-aching relief that had swept through him at the sight of his son.

"What's wrong?" his mom asked and Sam shook his head desperate to shake the wetness in his eyes.

"There's a kid in my school" he said finally "He was raised by a single dad who's just had a heart attack" his mom gasped slightly before wrapping her arms around him sighing slightly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and Sam sniffed "I just wanted…" he gestured and his mom nodded "Of course you did" she said ruffling his hair "I'll give you too a minute" she paused by the door "Tell you what, when Ethan gets over this bug how about we go out and get some pizza?"

Sam nodded stroking the side of Ethan's blonde hair. Stretching out next to him he closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day was stilted between Puck and Finn and Puck turned to him after practice-the football team were going for pizza before sloping back to school to wait until the match began "Do you believe God can appear to you in a grilled cheese sandwich?" the question was so stunning that Sam honestly didn't know how to reply to it. He actually thought it was a joke.<p>

"Finn has found God in a grilled cheese sandwich" he elaborated thrusting what looked like a cellophane wrapped grilled cheese sandwich in front of Sam's nose.

"It's true" Finn defended looking outraged at the lack of belief on Sam and Puck's faces. "It helped me touch Rachel's boobs"

Sam gaped at him-what the hell could he say to that. "Well I believe in God" he continued when both Puck and Finn looked at him for an answer. "But I've never seen him appear in my lunch before"

Puck snorted pulling on his jersey and Finn pouted. Sam made a mental note to make sure that both of them had had their physiological evaluations as soon as.

But damn if that didn't look like a good grilled sandwich.

Ethan wasn't in the stands tonight a fact that Sam was grateful for. His Mom was watching him which meant that he just had to contend with his dad and the twins. He was doing a decent job of being the quarterback until a line-backer smashed into him with so much force he felt something crack.

And that was his arm.

Oh shit. Sam was sure he had never felt pain like this before and he was quite blind and deft to the voices around him "This one's a fighter" floated to him and Sam would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't afraid they would fall back into his head.

If he hadn't been concentrating so much on not crying in front of his teammates he would have realised that Finn had fallen to his knees in a praise be pose and Puck was close to kicking him over.

Later after a hospital visit, a dent in the medical insurance, and a healthy dose of painkillers Sam finally staggered in through his front door. "Did you tell him?" he asked and his mom shook her head "Only that you had hurt your arm and he wasn't to touch it for a few days"

Sam snorted still too high to be allowed near any civilised company and that included his son. When he finally closed his eyes he realised that he had forgotten what football was like and that he really needed to do something safer.

He had bigger priorities than being quarterback-he wasn't really that good at it anyway, it was more Finn's position than his.

* * *

><p>Ethan had took his injury better than Sam had expected. He had gone all teary-eyed until Sam had pointed out that there was nothing wrong other than the cast and then he had taken to drawing over one side of it giggling madly.<p>

"Hey Kid" Finn shouted when Stacie let him in "Sam I brought Puck" Sam stiffened dragging Ethan closer "Hey" Puck said pausing when he saw Ethan, he coughed slightly when he saw Ethan before looking down "Finn told me in the car about your son" he said and Sam nodded remembering Finn mentioning Puck's daughter Beth that he had put up for adoption the previous year.

"Hey" he said waving at Ethan who blinked and smiled at him before ducking his head shyly.

"So Burt's Ok" Finn said passing the ice cream to Sam who stood to get some spoons. "That's great" Sam said smiling. "Yeah" Puck said spooning a mouthful of fudge brownie into his mouth "Kurt was really happy, he sang a rather emotional song" he said pensively and Finn smiled again "I eat Grilled Chesus" he said happily and Puck rolled his eyes eating his ice cream.

Later that night Finn and Puck sat downstairs when Sam put Ethan to bed. It was like being a teenager again he realised. Even when Kelsey had had custody of Ethan Sam had never gone out with anyone or been that active with anyone including his friends unless she rang. His whole life had been around the woman who had kept his son away from him and it was nice that he could now sit down with friends and play X-Box and have a laugh.

It was later that night when he had laughed and eaten and felt young again for the first time in a long time that he realised what was different.

He wanted more than this. He wanted something other than barely surviving on the Football Team. He wanted friends.

And suddenly everything made sense.

The next day he walked into the Choir Room, he looked around at the room-it was still the same as he remembered as he turned around he came face to face with the teacher a man he remembered as a Mr Shue.

"Hey you're Sam" he said smiling widely "Yep" he said nodding and the teacher smiled "You better sit down" he warned his teacher sardonically, "If I join there's a few things you need to know"

* * *

><p><strong><span>And I will try to update as soon as so please stay tuned.<span> **


	5. 2x04-Duets

**Hi Everyone, **

**Another chapter-i'm sorry that it's been so long but I go on holiday at the end of the week so expect much more regular updates. **

**As I said before this story is AU so certain scenes and certain dialogue's are gonna be cut out. **

**I tried to keep all characters the same but let me know if you guys thought there was any inconsistences-please remember we are only at Season 2**

**Disclaimer-Ethan is mine nothing more**

**Next Chapter-Rocky Horror Glee Show-otherwise known (to me) as the episode where two many people have body issues that were unexplored and Will prances around in an empty classroom (I really don't like Will and Emma that much in case you cant tell) **

**And please leave a review **

* * *

><p><span>Baby Trouty Mouth<span>

Chapter 5-2x04-Duets

Sam joins Glee, meets Quinn and begins to hope he can be a normal seventeen year old again

* * *

><p>The day he was supposed to join Glee club was cold. It was heading into the later weeks of September and therefore Sam had taken to making sure Ethan wore his coat. He had thankfully had enough money saved to get him a new one. While his parents had been nothing sort of thrilled to help him Sam knew with both the move and the other mouth to feed they were finding it difficult.<p>

He really needed to get a job.

When he had come to school Finn was already waiting for him. "I thought we could walk in together" he said smiling "I thought it would be less intimidating" he said smiling that same goofy smile that had convinced him to do this in the first place.

"Oh" Sam said before grinning "Sure".

Glee Club was surprisingly less intimidating. He knew the guys from the team. He had heard (and witnessed) the three cheerleaders Britney, Santana (commonly known amongst the team as Satan) and Quinn, Puck's ex who had carried the baby they had given up for adoption.

The guy dressed strangely Sam guessed that must be Kurt the guy whose father had been in the hospital and Finn's sort of stepbrother. The Goth he knew was Mike's girlfriend Tina someone? He knew Artie only by reputation and the guy's desperation to be on the football team. The girl sat next to Kurt was simply identified as Mercedes-she seemed rather loud and brass. The bossy one he knew by Finn's description to be his girlfriend Rachel.

Sam really didn't know what to think of her. Well actually he did but his first impression of her wasn't one he wanted to repeat.

* * *

><p>Duets Sam knew. He knew what singing together meant. However he knew nobody in that damn club. Kurt had volunteered. The guy Sam knew was gay but that had never stopped him and he wasn't about to let it start now. If there was one thing he wanted to make sure he drilled into Ethan then he it was that everyone was equal and deserved equal respect regardless.<p>

"That's the guy your gonna sing with?" his dad said when Sam played him the CD Kurt had given to him "Yep" he said and his dad raised his eyebrow "He sounds like Faith Hill" was all he said and Sam grinned.

And then it all went to hell when Kurt pulled out. "I don't care that your gay" he said when he approached him and Kurt gave a long sigh "You don't but other people do" was all he said looking as tired as Sam did, the both of them waved down by their own expectations.

Sam held out his hand and was rather relieved when Kurt shook it. "Hey Kurt" he said before he could leave. Whatever he was going to say didn't come out because Kurt chose that moment to smile. "Finn told me" was all he said coming closer "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about Ethan" he paused "But if you want to control the news then I would find someone to duet with that can keep a secret. And for future references don't tell Finn anything-if the bossy little troll gets any news then you can guarantee it she won't keep her mouth shut"

Sam nodded and Kurt smiled that same faint smile before walking away.

It didn't settle with Sam. It didn't settle with him at all.

* * *

><p>Quinn was the one who approached him. She seemed to stare at him with an expression that made him feel slightly sick. She seemed to be beyond all feeling. "I'll come over tonight and we can practice. It's easier than my place"<p>

Sam paused. The difficulty was letting another person into the widening circle that knew of the existence of Ethan. Puck and Finn were easy enough, Kurt completely wrapped up in his own life to be able to worry about him. But Quinn had had a child. She had understood the bond that Sam had with Ethan. Kelsey had been completely uninterested and lacked interest at best of times with her own pregnancy. Some days it had been Sam that had kept the interest up for the both of them.

So when the cheerleader had come over-out of her uniform her hair loose in a pair of leggings and a warm yellow jumper and boots Sam had mentally winced when he had turned to see Ethan sat at the table in his chair colouring.

"Hey" he said opening the door and letting her in "Hey" she had said smiling softly. Her whole expression changing, the bitch mode she lived in during the school hours and the girl she was when she pulled her hair down and changed her clothes.

"So whose this?" she said seeing Ethan and Sam sighed "This is Ethan" he said grinning as his son flashed Quinn a grin. Damn he was adorable. "Your brother?" she asked and Sam shook his head "He's actually my son" was all he said.

Quinn swallowed heavily. "I see" she said before dropping her folders onto the table "I see" she said again and Sam paused "Is this gonna be awkward for you?" he asked and Quinn jumped like he'd slapped her "I know-Puck and Finn know so I heard about last year?" he frowned hating how he had phrased it as a question.

"I like to think that were both adults Sam" Quinn said her voice sharp and commanding "You made your choice regarding your child and I respect that, I made my choice regarding mine and I have to ask you to respect that"

And that it seemed was the end of the matter.

* * *

><p>And as it turned out they won. He had only been singing a couple of days and had won a free meal out of it.<p>

Now all he had to do was decide what to do with Ethan, it wasn't that he was ashamed of his son. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his son quite the contrary however it seemed that there was going to be a dinner at a restaurant that involved Quinn and Sam would rather not make that more awkward than it had to be.

And as he told his mother as he got dressed and kissed Ethan and told him to behave, it most defiantly wasn't a date.

"So when did you have your son?" Quinn asked and Sam paused placing his fork down delicately "When I was fifteen" he said smiling "I was nothing more than a child and I had one, he's three now so..." Quinn nodded.

"Where's his mother?" she asked before dropping her gaze and Sam coughed "She had custody for the first two years" he confessed "She wasn't much of a mother-well I don't know-she never gave me that much access to him and then one day she turns up at three A.M ringing me and signs him over"

Quinn swallowed a mouthful of garlic bread heavily "And your folks didn't mind?" she asked and Sam shook his head "They didn't care as long as I was happy-and I wasn't happy without him" he paused "Are you happy with your decision?" he asked.

Quinn paused and Sam got the idea that he had treaded into thin water "Why didn't you put him up for adoption?" she asked still looking down. "If you were so young, then how come...?" she trailed off and Sam paused thinking hard.

"It wasn't right for me" he said eventually "Maybe for Kelsey and maybe it would have been the best thing for Ethan but I didn't want that-I suppose I was selfish" he paused "I don't think I could have ever done what you did" he paused again "I mean that in a good way" he said eventually "I didn't mean..."

"No" Quinn said her voice back to that sharp command. "No it's fine" she paused. "Do you wanna go out again-for real?"

Sam paused before smiling "Me being a father doesn't bother you?" he asked and Quinn laughed "No" she said smiling the first true smile Sam had ever seen off her.

"The fact that I thought you dyed your hair did" she confessed and Sam snorted inhaling a mouthful of soda.

That night he drove home smiling.

Maybe this time would be different. Maybe this time he could finally have some normality.

Maybe this time everything would be alright.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thanks to all so far-<strong>

**I will update as soon as I am able. **


	6. 2X05-The Rocky Horror Glee Show

**Hi Everyone**

**I wanted to focus this chapter on the issues that I felt this episode neglected, both Finn and Sam showed signs of eating disorders that were ignored, I wanted to give Sam a past in this fic and I think the stress of losing access to his son would give him a problem with food. **

**Personally I don't like Will. I am sorry to any big fans but I find it really hard to be sympathetic to him. I love Matthew but Will in my opinion is a terrible teacher and I think that he really didn't care about anyone but himself in this episode, I think he has so many times where he puts himself above his pupils and It makes me really dislike him. That being said I don't think he realised what stress he had put on both Sam and Finn throughout that episode. **

**All that said that's what I tried to show in this chapter**

**This story does deal with triggers so please stop here if you are affected by this **

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine**

**Next Chapter-Never Been Kissed-Sam attempts to go slow, and tries to help Kurt with his problems. **

**Let me know what you think **

* * *

><p><span>Baby Trouty Mouth<span>

Chapter 6-2x05-The Rocky Horror Glee Show

In which a secret from Sam's past is revealed and the Glee club does Rocky Horror.

* * *

><p>Sam had watched Rocky Horror only the once. He hadn't really rushed back to see it. He and his mom and dad had ended up going when he was fifteen and being pelted with water and toast wasn't really Sam's idea of fun.<p>

Call him sad but he realised that he enjoyed spending more time with his son than ground breaking time changing musicals.

Besides if he wanted to have toast pelted at him, he'd let Ethan eat his breakfast whole and by himself.

He had learnt that mistake the first time.

So when Mr Shue came in the next morning and told the entire Glee Club that they would be preforming Rocky Horror Sam internally groaned. Rachel and Finn immediately bagged the leads and Quinn without question got the role of Magenta beating everyone to it hands down. Kurt got a good role and Mercedes and Mike it appeared were battling it out for the role of Frank-en-Furter.

Sam listened as the rest of the roles were dished out before he got to his. He didn't remember the role of Rocky very well. Other than there was something to do with shorts?

He came home that night confused, "Daddy" came the cry of Ethan as he stepped into the hall dumping his bag "Hey monkey" he cried hoisting his son onto his hip. "Daddy guess what" he cried and Sam smiled bouncing him on his hip much to Ethan's amusement. "What monkey?" he asked and Ethan smiled "I have a parent teacher night" he said "it's before Christmas so you can come and see my new school"

Sam groaned. He hated teacher parent nights with a passion. It was one of the things that came with being a single parent never mind one who had knocked a girl up when he was fifteen. He had, had moments where people had viewed him with the judgemental eyes and there had been a woman at Ethan's playgroup who seemed determined to talk only with one of his parents when he had been two.

Parent, teacher nights were nothing but an exercise in humiliation.

"Well that's nice" he said through slightly gritted teeth before carrying him into the kitchen and sitting him down in his high chair before pulling out his crayon's "Well I hope when I get there that you've been good, because if it's before Christmas than it might impact weather or not Santa is gonna come"

Ethan shook his head "No Daddy I promise I've been good" he said shaking his head emphatically eyes wide. "Oh ok" Sam said ruffling his son's hair "I'll let you carry on colouring then" he said turning to pour Ethan a glass of milk in his juicer cup.

He sighed reaching for the permission slip handing it to his mother. "It's a permission slip for Rocky Horror" he said shorty and his mom smiled "I love that musical" she said smiling brightly "What part are you playing?"

"Some dude called Rocky" Sam said shortly looking confused when his mother giggled "Well I wouldn't worry Samuel you certainly have the body for it" she was already out the room and therefore didn't register Sam's look of complete naked panic.

Shit. He couldn't do that, he couldn't do it, he couldn't do anything that showed his body off to the whole school.

And it was as worse as he had imagined. They were shorts. Gold board shorts. And dear god they were tight.

* * *

><p>He had tried to talk to Shue about it. Sam had really tried but how the hell did he mention the whole past body image problems he had always had? How was he supposed to mention that?<p>

It hadn't been that much of a big problem, he had kept it quiet on the pretext that Kelsey would use anything to keep him away from Ethan.

It had been the reason for everything. He had been sick of what little time he had got with his son and had turned to food to cope with the stress of being let down the anxiety of separation and the heartbreak when his son had been taken away from him.

Food had been a comfort and then once he had ate his fill he had feel so disgusted that he had been forced to make himself sick to feel comforted.

He couldn't stand on stage in front of the whole school including the football team in a pair of shorts that left so little to the imagination. He couldn't do anything, he was utterly powerless to stop it.

Maybe Mr Shue did pick up on it but his cancellation of Sam's part made him feel sick. Was he that disgusting? Was he really that unattractive that his own teacher felt the need to stop him from preforming?

He barely made it into the shower before he broke down and cried the likes of which he hadn't done since Kelsey had took Ethan away from him. When he managed to calm himself down the locker room was empty and the water had run cold.

Slowly, mechanically he washed his hair and got dressed. He managed to make his way to the bathroom and knelt down pressing the two fingers that he had used back then together again.

When he had done, had cleaned up and freshened up he suddenly felt sickened. Back when he had used vomit as a coping mechanism he had felt somewhat better after it, he had felt somewhat hollower, but now he felt nothing.

He felt utterly weak and pathetic a feeling he was all two familiar with.

No matter what Sam thought cleaning of his hands with a new determination, he wasn't going to go back to being that person.

He caught sight of a picture of him and Ethan at the park at the back of his locker and he forced himself to take a deep breath.

He had to pull it together.

He had Ethan.

That was enough. That had to be enough.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I will update soon, thank you so much for your reviews so far and keep them coming<span> **


	7. 2x06-Never Been Kissed

**Hi So this is the last update before Christmas... **

**This chapter is short but the next one will probably be longer**

**Next Chapter-The Substitute-Sam and Quinn get closer, Sam meets an extraordinary woman and Ethan goes down with a fever**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but Ethan **

**And I will update again shortly before the New Year **

* * *

><p><span>Baby Trouty Mouth<span>

Chapter 7-2X06-Never Been Kissed

In which Sam attempts to go slow, screws up and tries to clear the air with Kurt.

* * *

><p>He had never meant to tell Kurt about Ethan. Really he had tried to keep it a secret within the ever expanding circle but really how was he supposed to know that Kurt would be at the Lima Bean when he should be in Gym class.<p>

He had only been with Ethan because Football counted as Gym and therefore he had an hour to spend with his son before shipping him off to day-care at three times a week.

He had just sat down with his maths homework and a black coffee and Ethan's baby hot chocolate and two muffins when Kurt literally fell into the table.

The boots he was wearing may have contributed to that.

"Sorry Sam" he said sighing leaning back in the chair before his eyes meet Ethan's who was playing with his napkin.

"You babysit in your frees?" he asked and Sam rolled his eyes "Something like that" he muttered and before he could stop himself he muttered under his breath wiping Ethan's face clean "I babysit this one all the time"

There was a gasp and Sam looked up to see Kurt watching him intently. "He's yours?" he asked and Sam sighed before nodding. What was the point of hiding it-Kurt had proven over the weeks he was nothing more than intelligent (and sarcastic)-if the cutting comments were anything to go by.

"Yeah he is" he said leaning back against the chair sighing "And his name is Ethan" he looked up when Kurt sighed heavily as if just realising something "Oh so he's the one that drew Finn that picture? I thought it was Brit but there was no rainbows-and he's the one that Finn is buying the ice cream for"

Sam watched as Kurt muttered indignantly to himself before shaking his head. Man that kid was weird. Nice but weird.

And he wanted to clear the air.

"Hey listen about the other weak-I'm sorry" he paused letting Ethan spoon the whipped cream off his hot cocoa. "I would have sang with you" he looked up "I don't give a…" he covered Ethan's ears "S.H.I.T about what you do or who you like" he shrugged letting Ethan go, "Call me depressingly cheesy but love is love"

Kurt laughed but it came out more of a sob "Thanks" he said smiling. "It's refreshing to meet someone like you Sam" Sam nodded unsure of what that meant but deciding to give Kurt the moment of privacy to sort himself out.

"We good?" he asked looking up from where Ethan was now chomping into his muffin to catch Kurt's clear blue gaze "Yeah" he said finally "Were good"

Sam sighed-in truth the way it had ended between the two of them had been bugging him more than he wanted to let on.

"Are you with his mom?" Kurt asked conversationally sipping his fancy looking coffee and Sam sighed "Nope" he said filling out another question "Single parent"

Kurt snorted "Sorry" he said unable to stop smiling "I have to admit it's so…" he paused "Unusual for someone of your age…I remember Quinn and Puck and Finn and that whole mess last year" he shuddered "Be grateful you weren't around for that"

Sam paused. He had a date with Quinn in an hour. That might be a bit awkward.

* * *

><p>As it turns out Sam did something incredibly stupid.<p>

He listened to Finn.

Ok so he hadn't 'nearly' killed a Civil Servant. He had knocked someone up when he was fifteen and that had got him to 'cool down' in that department rapidly.

Why the hell did he mention Beiste?

It was humiliating to say the least when the confusion was exposed in Glee Club. At least he got the opportunity to expose Finn's method "Killing a Civil Servant?" both Rachel and Kurt had asked (the former more indignantly and the latter with an unsurprised expression and a raised eyebrow-Wow Kurt could be cold when he suited it)

"So that was all that was about?" Quinn asked later as they were sat on the steps her hand tracing circles on his knee as she sipped her soda from lunch.

"That and maybe…" he paused "Quinn I was fifteen, you were sixteen, do you think that maybe we shouldn't jump the gun again?"

Quinn sighed "I know" she said looking down "I couldn't be able to give Beth up and you have Ethan and…I wanted to feel normal again you know-last year nobody would look at me and I felt like a freak"

Sam nodded. He knew from experience the whole desperate need to be considered normal in response to the outside world. He knew more than most-he didn't want to go back to that place where he had been last year without his son, able to only see him through skype whenever Kelse had felt like it.

He had tried to remain normal when inside he had been _breaking. _

"I know" he sighed leaning back against the steps Quinn leaning against his shoulder both of them lost in the thoughts of their children, the girl and the boy, the different choices that they had made.

Beth and Ethan.

And then there was the roads not taken with each.

That night he staggered home to see his mom cooking what looked like Mac and Cheese for Ethan. "Daddy" he said with his mouth full and Sam smiled pulling into his lap and pressing a kiss into his hair sniffing that smell of the coconut shampoo he used on Ethan.

"Hey monkey" he said leaning forwards to pass Ethan his juice.

"Good day?" his mom asked and Sam took a minute to think about the answer.

"Yeah" he said smiling "Yeah I think it was"

And for once he realised letting his son lean against him, he knew he wasn't lying.

* * *

><p><span><strong>And please tell me what you think-especially the little Sam and Quinn moment in there, I hope the holidays are good for you all.<strong>


	8. 2x07-The Substitute

**Hi, I hope you all had a happy Christmas. **

**This chapter ended strange but the next one will be better...**

**Next Chapter-Furt-Ethan recovers from his fever, Sam goes to a wedding is in a fight and watches as Kurt reaches breaking point. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but Ethan **

**Please Read and Review and tell me what you think **

* * *

><p><span>Baby Trouty Mouth<span>

Chapter 8-2x07-The Substitute

Sam and Quinn get closer, Sam meets an extraordinary woman in Holly Holiday and Ethan comes down with a fever.

* * *

><p>Sam had no idea what the hell was happening. There was a fever going around and therefore he was slightly worried when he packed Ethan into the car to drop him off at his Day Care.<p>

Day Cares, Coffee Shops, High School, they spread diseases like no place else.

It wasn't really that much of a shock therefore when Mr Shue came down with the flu he wasn't that surprised.

The replacement however…well she was something else.

Holly Holiday was a blonde hurricane that glided (literally) over a buttered floor with utter grace that Sam was sure wasn't human.

And she was probably safer than holding Santana back as she tried to kill Rachel for being self-centred and irritating.

It was after a blazing rendition of Forget You that it happened.

"So blondie" she said sliding up to him when he was slipping his book in his bag "I hear that you're our resident teenage father" Sam blinked and Miss Holiday shrugged "Mr Shue wrote him a long, _long _list about you kids all from Rachel being the best soloist, to you and Quinn both having children, to Santana and Britney needing 'controlling'"

Sam bit his lip and nodded unsure of what he was supposed to say. Miss Holiday smiled that bland smile that made his stomach turn. "I like you Sam" she said before sailing out of the room.

If he hadn't been so confused then he would have wondered if she was on any medication.

But at that exact moment his phone rang. Scrambling Sam nearly dropped his books in his shock. "Hey mom" he said bending down to pick them up "I was in Glee Club it's just finished…"

"Sam" his mom's voice came over onto the line and Sam paused-his mom's voice sounded wobbly-worried almost?

"Mom what's wrong?" he asked yawning slipping on his coat. "Honey its Ethan"

There was a short pause where for some reason Sam couldn't speak "What's happened?" he asked though it came out more as a choking noise. "He was sent home this morning with a fever and I didn't wanna worry you but he got worse and now it spiked 103 and…Sam I can't get him to wake up"

It was with numb fingers that he let the phone drop from his fingers onto the floor. The roaring in his ears increased and then suddenly he couldn't see or hear or even think.

"Sam?" came a voice to his left. Quinn that was Quinn he knew that voice intimately. "Whoa dude you look like death" that was Finn "Classy Mr Hudson" came a voice to his left and that was Miss Holiday "What's wrong?"

There was a scrambling noise and then Finn's voice cut over the phone that was still in his loose hands. "Hello Mrs Evans? Yeah he's here with me…yeah I understand...no, I'll get him there, yes I'll see you in an hour"

He dropped the phone into his bag and gripped the corner of Sam's shoulder, "Sam" he said gently steering him towards the door "We need to go to the hospital ok?"

"Certainly Mr Hudson" Miss Holiday's voice cut in sharp and commanding and nothing like the voice he had heard before from the fun loving teacher. "Miss Fabrey do you have a car? Oh never mind we'll take mine"

He could feel himself being pulled into a sitting position into a car, the smell of vanilla next to him indicating Quinn sitting next to him.

"It's gonna be ok" she whispered but Sam couldn't hear her, he was too busy clamping his teeth down to control the quick rise of vomit.

He needed to get to his little boy.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam" his mom yelled when he eventually got to the children's ward. She was sat down playing with her hands as Sam skidded to a stop in front of her. "Where is he mom…what happened?" he asked breathing heavily as Finn's hand gripped his shoulder.<p>

"He woke up" she said standing and Sam let out a laugh that may have been a sob, "They think the fever and the medicine just knocked him out for a while-they put him on some sort of counter thing and then he was fine"

"Mr Evans" came a clipped voice to his right and Sam turned to come face to face with a tall doctor whose smile made him feel ill. "Ethan should be fine" was all he said before turning to address his mother "The anti-biotic countered the fever, he should spend the night here for observation and then go home and get plenty of rest"

"I want to see him" was all Sam said and he received a tight smile in response and a clipped "This way"

Ethan was sleeping when he came in and Sam smiled gently blinking back the tears as his son slept on, he was paler than he had ever been and he was clutching his stuffed monkey tightly. "Hey Monkey" he whispered "I'm sorry I wasn't here with you" he paused biting on his lip to keep the sobs at bay.

Gently he brushed a loose strand of hair away from Ethan's eyes and let his big hand encase his son's little one before taking another long breath.

"I'm gonna take Quinn and Finn home" came a voice from the doorway that Sam recognised as Holly Holiday, she paused "Take a minute" she said before leaving.

And that was when Sam broke.

* * *

><p><strong><span>And that's the end of that chapter.. I promise you the next one will be better but please let me know what you think<span> **


	9. 2x08-Furt

**Hi I hope you all have a happy new year...**

**This chapter deals with a lot of things but I just want to say that this story is AU so therefore bits of the dialogue and few scenes will be cut out. **

**Next Chapter-Special Education-Sectionals looms, drama ensures and Sam's secret may be out to the rest of the Glee club. **

**Disclaimer-Only Ethan is mine**

**A big thank you to all those who reviewed and favourited and follow this fanfiction believe me it's what makes me continue **

**Hopefully I will update soon **

* * *

><p><span>Baby Trouty Mouth<span>

Chapter 9-2x08-Furt

Ethan recovers from his fever and Sam goes to a wedding gets into a fight gives Quinn a promise ring and realises Kurt's at his breaking point.

* * *

><p>It had been three days. Three days since Ethan had been released and Sam hadn't left his side. He was better for the most part but Sam took the time he had to drag Ethan into his big double bed wrap him in quilts and spoon fed him his weight in ice cream.<p>

"You know you have to take him back to school" his Dad said when Sam was stirring some milk for some hot chocolate. "Not yet" he said spooning out some cocoa and missing his father's worrying look.

"Look Sam, I get where you're coming from I do, if it had been you or your brother and sister in that bed then I don't think I would want you back in school but you cannot shut the world out from your kid" he paused "Don't lock him up Sam"

Sam paused stirring forcibly "I'm not locking him up and I will let him go back but I want him to take the rest of the week off" he paused flipping through his phone before sighing "Can you watch him?" he asked and Dwight nodded.

"Problem?" he asked and Sam nodded "Kurt's dad and Finn's mom are getting married" his dad raised an eyebrow "And that's bad?"

"No" Sam said running a hand through his hair "Mr Shue wants an emergency Glee meeting to discuss some songs" his dad nodded "Fine, but I want to talk to you about this later"

* * *

><p>When he arrived he could tell something was wrong, Finn and Kurt were nowhere to be found Santana, Quinn and Britney were having a conversation that for once did not entail them ripping each other's hair out and Tina and Mike were sat in awed discussion with Artie, Mercedes and Rachel who looked utterly stunned.<p>

"What the hell happened?" he asked sitting down linking hands with Quinn who paused "Karofsky threatened to kill Kurt" she whispered and Sam felt his mouth drop open. Santana nodded for once completely serious and Sam could see how this shocked even her…"There in there with his parents and Karofsky dad know but there's no telling what the school board will do" she paused leaning back into the chair linking pinkies with Brittney who was looking confused and hurt and still innocent as ever.

He had to do something. And when he eventually caught up with Karofsky he hit him so far he felt at least a bone in his nose break. And when it came back at him he felt…alive.

He poured everything into the hits he managed to get in, Kelsey, Ethan's illness, the lack of sleep he was suffering and the constant tiredness that didn't expand to the lack of sleep.

He lay breathing heavily against his locker Quinn dabbing at his black eye her blonde ponytail practically vibrating in fury. "I wanted to give you a promise ring" he slurred through the blood dripping out of his nose and she swallowed "I think you hit your head" she muttered smiling gently "You should worry more about what you're going to tell your son when he sees you tonight"

Predictably she was right. "Why's your face coloured?" Ethan asked sitting up in his bed and frowning clutching his monkey "I got into a fight baby boy" Sam whispered clutching his bruised ribs "Can we get even?" muttered a voice by the door and Sam turned to see Stevie watching him "No" he said flatly "He'd crush you"

"Oh" Stevie said before slumping off looking thoroughly dejected and Sam smiled before wincing through his split lip.

"I think I'm in trouble monkey" he muttered and Ethan blinked "I think that if Quinn doesn't kill me then your grandmother might" Ethan blinked and Sam shook his head "Women son… one day you'll understand" Ethan nodded looking confused.

* * *

><p>The wedding was beautiful, bar the dancing down the aisle and the song dedicated to Kurt and the chocolate fountain. He managed to grab some marshmallows and chocolate to take home to Ethan and when Finn managed to bring a bottle of champagne he had stolen and him and the rest of the Glee club drank and laughed and toasted and had fun…<p>

Ok so looking back maybe they had more than one bottle...

The next day Sam packed a well and board Ethan back to his day care his black eye bright and colourful and his ribs still aching and his mouth dry and head throbbing.

He hated drinking. Granted he had only done it the once bar this time but the last time it had resulted in well...Ethan.

Sam winced as Quinn came sashaying into the classroom looking effortlessly put together looking like she hadn't even smelt a whiff of the booze they had drank the night before.

And wearing his promise ring.

"I was always good with a nail file" she sighed before winking, "We should go to Glee" she paused her smile dropping "I hope nothing is wrong with Kurt" she said looking sad.

But happen it did.

Kurt was leaving. The school had lacked to protect (what Sam suspected but didn't comment on) the only gay kid from the right guard of the somewhat component football team.

It made him sick.

And watching Kurt turn around and leave Sam felt something wrench in his gut that told him they should have damn well prevented this.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I hope you all enjoyed this <span>**


	10. 2x09-Special Education

**Hi So here is another chapter it is the last before I go back to school so I might be a bit slow in updating so please bear with me...**

**This chapter is really short as it focuses on the Glee club's reactions-I kept it low key but I promise you there will be a lot of drama in the next chapter **

**Next Chapter-2x10-A Very Glee Christmas-Sam celebrates the first Christmas he has with his son and the existence of Ethan is out-to the whole school.**

**Disclaimer-Only Ethan is mine**

**Please read and review **

* * *

><p><span>Baby Trouty Mouth<span>

Chapter 10-2x09-Special Education

Sam prepares to sing at Sectionals and his secret may be out to the rest of the Glee Club

* * *

><p>Life carried on after Kurt left, even if Sam still felt unsettled about the lack of action he had took over stopping his impromptu departure.<p>

The main event that was coming up was Sectionals. Rachel had been flitting in and out with songs her tone grating the rest of the Club and Sam could only hope that Mr Shue gave them a damn song so that they could all get back to normal-well as normal as they could ever be.

Nothing however could prepare him for the shock of him and Quinn getting the main song.

And naturally Rachel didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit. Though as Santana said over her soda over lunch the next day-the duct tape was a nice touch.

However shit quickly hit the fan when it came out about Finn and Santana's one night stand last year. In Sam's opinion one night stands were nothing to be ashamed off and certainly didn't warrant counselling. If Finn and Rachel weren't together then what was the problem?

As it turned out Rachel didn't see it like that.

He supposed he shouldn't judge, while he and Kelsey hadn't exactly been a one-night stand affair it had ended with a spectacular problem-Ethan.

So yeah…maybe he shouldn't be passing judgement.

"Are you sure that you wanna sing at this thing?" Quinn said later that night where she was helping Ethan colour in what looked like a butterfly in his colouring book.

"Why shouldn't we" he said passing her, her coffee "I should warn you though I have no idea what song were singing"

Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Are you gonna let Ethan come to the show?" she asked and Ethan clapped his hands together in some sort of three year old response and Sam smiled holding out another crayon "Maybe, it's a bit past his bedtime and then he'll wanna come backstage and will wanna see everyone" he shrugged "I don't know if I wanna do that yet"

"They won't mind, Finn and Puck and Kurt all know, Santana and Brittney will not give a damn trust me, Artie and Tina and Mike, Mercedes and Rachel" she shrugged "Who gives a damn what they think-were all pretty accepting of each other you know-they were great for me last year so why should you be any different?"

Sam shrugged, in truth he knew that he couldn't keep Ethan a secret and nor did he really want to but the thought of being that exposed to a group of people that he did in a strange way view as friends…

"I don't know" he said finally swirling a spoon around his coffee.

He paused later that night leaning back against the bed reaching for his sheet music. In exactly twenty-four hours he was going to sing in front of hundreds of people, and yes…his son.

* * *

><p>Singing wasn't a problem, really it was quite fun but there was still the whole thing with singing in front of his parents but he didn't really care when they staggered of stage after finally coming in joint with Kurt's new schools choir, Quinn was there kissing him, smiling and grinning and well…really…he didn't want that to stop.<p>

Artie and Britney were over in one corner celebrating, Rachel was pouting while Finn was shooting her looks in the green room.

And then naturally like most of the other things in Sam's life the happy moment was ruined. "Sam" Quinn muttered under her breath and Sam turned around to see his seven year old brother without his parents dragging his barely standing still to his sleep deprived mind, "Stevie what the hell?" he asked letting Ethan lean his head against his shoulder. "Where the hell is mom and dad?"

Stevie shrugged flipping out his phone acting more like a seventeen year old rather than the seven year old he was and Sam growled under his breath. "Well who's this?" Rachel asked her voice softening to an almost gentle-maternal instinct tone.

Well there really was no backing out now. Not with Finn, Puck and Quinn looking at him with their wide eyed encouragement. "Well everyone…" he said nudging Stevie into a chair and rocking a now sleeping Ethan against his shoulder "I suppose you all know my brother Stevie so I suppose you should meet Ethan" he paused "This is my son"

It was quite comical. Mike nodded noting of course the pictures that were covered in his locker and no doubt kicking himself from lack of realisation. Santana nodded to herself proving Quinn's opinion that she knew everything she whispered something to Britney who nodded looking less confused.

Artie and Tina both looked shocked but recovered themselves in time, Mercedes eyes widened but she managed a small smile in his direction. Rachel smiled a softer smile than Sam had ever seen her give and moved to his side. "That's ok Sam, we don't bite or judge" she said her brown eyes meeting his and wide with some sort of compassion and Sam paused realising with a sudden flash that Rachel had two gay parents-in a roundabout way that she too knew what it was like to be worried about the reactions of your friends-he made a resolve to be nicer to her from now on. "Thanks for telling us"

Quinn caught his eye and smiled that same bright smile and for the first time in a long time cuddling his son close to him and surrounded by his friends Sam allowed himself to believe in something he hadn't felt or believed in, in a long time.

Hope.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stay tuned and let me know what you think. I will update as soon as my workload allows x<strong>


	11. 2x10-A Very Glee Christmas

**Hi, I've been a bit slow updating-I've been down recently but i'm back! **

**I mentioned before I am back at school-I will be updating as regularly as I can but to all of you (even if you don't wanna hear it) my school work does come first so please bear with me if is a bit of wait-if I could spend all day writing Fan fiction believe me I would but...**

**Next Chapter-2x11-The Sue Sylvester Shuffle-Sam bounces back, takes action against Jacob Ben Israel, finds surprising allies in the Football Team, tries to win a championship and celebrates his son's fourth birthday-all in all a very busy week...**

**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine but little soon to be four Ethan! **

**And I just watched the premiere of Season Six! Out of all of the new newbies I think I like the Mason the best-if you've not watched it get on YouTube and watch it!-this fic will continue to the end of Glee now Season Six has aired so keep that in mind-it still doesn't feel real that the show is ending thought...**

**Also a little spoiler alert for when I do write in Season Six-none of the original newbies will be leaving-so many character plots to be explored-**

**Enough with the rambling-enjoy the chapter and please review- **

* * *

><p><span>Baby Trouty Mouth<span>

Chapter 11-2x10-A Very Glee Christmas

In which Sam spends Christmas with his son and learns that his secret might be out.

* * *

><p>"Who knew the line to see Santa would be this long three days before Christmas?" Finn asked looking around in wonder and Quinn and Sam shot him identical looks of disbelief.<p>

The last weak had been hectic. There had been the singing of the Christmas Carol's, Britney being…Britney, that lovely speech Finn gave about life being 'A Big Black Hole' and then the sheer miracle of the sight of Artie walking.

But now when they were on Christmas Break and therefore they were in the line for Santa with Finn who was chewing on his ninth candy cane, a nervous Ethan and a tired looking Quinn.

"You didn't have to come with me" he said pressing a kiss into the messy blonde strands of his son's blonde hair and Finn grinned "Don't worry," he said bouncing up and down looking like a little kid "I love Christmas-did I say that in Glee Club? I love it"

Quinn caught Sam's eye and they both had to look away. Over the course of the last weak it became clear that Finn lived for the one holiday to depositing Christmas trees and dropping what looked like two bags of Christmas Presents for Ethan grinning like an idiot "I'm Uncle Finn" he said when Sam tried to tell him no "Delivering the presents is what I do, if you're thinking about an official godfather I would be it…"

Sam for the most part was really looking forward to this Christmas. The last had been a heartache filled with the one skype call he got with his son.

No. This time he was determined to do right by this one.

The presents were all sorted. Ethan had asked him his help to write out his letter to Santa and therefore Sam had gotten a good look at what he wanted. It included enough chocolate to match Ethan's own weight, and a few new toys that were out and a chance to go to the Build A Bear Workshop in the New Year.

"I always hated putting on the snow chains" Quinn muttered vaguely and Sam nodded to himself letting her ramble as he jostled Ethan to keep him awake. "Santa" he muttered eyeing the man with suspicion and Sam nodded dropping him to the floor and letting him toddle to the man "Yep that's right buddy" he watched as Santa pulled Ethan onto his lap smiling.

"It must be nice to have your son with you for Christmas" Finn commented loudly playing with the tinsel decorations-at least this was a different Santa than the one he had been forced to sat on his lap due to the damage control Brittney's beliefs ensured.

Really he was only doing this for Ethan's sake. It was his first Christmas with his son and therefore he wanted it to be the best.

Well the best that a three year old could remember anyway.

Ethan came prancing back smiling wildly holding up his arms to be picked up giving Finn enough time to take the candy cane offered by the elf-it had broken in two and therefore he stuffed chunks in his mouth, Quinn watched him in complete silence and Sam chuckled-pulling Ethan's thumb out of his mouth and hugging him closer.

If he had turned around he would have seen the Cheerio uniform looking at the three of them her hands already itching for her phone.

* * *

><p>Christmas came and went. As far as Ethan was he spent most of the morning asleep only waking at eleven to open his presents. The two of them-father and son skipped church but managed to catch dinner. The Even's family wasn't really a turkey family due to Thanksgiving and Stacey's belief that 'Tommy the turkey that we learnt about in school Sam!' shouldn't be eaten so they always had another piece of meat with all the trimmings.<p>

Ethan ate a little meat, one potato, some carrot and sweade and some stuffing. As a Christmas treat Sam let him eat a huge slice of chocolate cake with ice cream and he packed his little boy off to bed clutching his old monkey and in his new pj's ready for a good's night sleep.

It had been a good day. It had been easy almost, Kelsey hadn't been in touch not that he had been expecting it that much, it hurt him a little that Ethan's mother didn't want to have anything to do with him on such a family centred holiday but he also knew his ex-if she wanted back in he wouldn't stop her-but now everything was in his damn she was never taking his son away from him again.

Besides Christmas was just the start-in three weeks it would be Ethan's fourth birthday and then it would be time to celebrate. Ethan wanted a party at the local kid's park with his friends and then Sam really wanted to do something with the Glee club-maybe dinner at Breadsticks with them all chipping in? it would be nice-Ethan could spend some time with his extended Aunts and Uncles that lived to spoil him rotten (he had gained an impressive haul this year-Finn and Kurt had put together a nice shirt and pants for fancy occasions, Quinn, Santana and Brittney had gotten together to buy him two pairs of converse that Sam just knew Ethan would grow out of in a day, Mike and Puck had both gotten him books-one about Peter Pan and one about football characters, Tina had gotten him a collection of colouring books while Artie had bought new crayons and Rachel had bought a CD of all the Broadway Hits that Sam didn't think he would be playing for a long time and Mercedes had bought a chocolate Santa that was nearly as big as Ethan's arm) so yeah his son had done alright.

Sam dreaded what he would get for his birthday.

He had just put him down with the promise of more chocolate cake in the morning when the doorbell rang. He sighed-per Christmas tradition and New Year's Eve his dad would let him have a beer with him, the last time he had gotten drunk it had been resulted in…well Ethan so he understood the need to be supervised.

When he got downstairs it was Finn, he was wrapped up warm and he realised that he was shivering. "Hey Merry Christmas" he said smiling and Finn managed a tight grin back "Hey you too" he said and Sam motioned to the kitchen shutting the door "You wanna a beer?" he asked and Finn shook his head "Nah man I'm driving"

"Thanks for the presents by the way" he said reaching for a mug and turning the kettle on "I was thinking you know for Ethan's birthday if you and the Glee club wanted to have dinner with us? I want him to get to know you all you know stick faces to names and such?"

Finn nodded "Yeah that be great" he smiled before biting his lip "Sam I think there's something you should know-a girl overheard our conversation at the line in the Mall-a Cheerio-she forwarded what she heard to Jacob Ben Israel and he posted the story on his blog about an hour ago-called it the Christmas Special" he wrinkled his nose.

"Either way Sam" he sighed "Ethan's existence is out there-the whole school knows" he paused again patting a half shell shocked Sam on the shoulder unaware that his friends mind was numb with shock, "Your Sam Evens" he said seriously "I will not let you or your son be taken down by this pitiful excuse of a man-I promise"

He turned leaving to probably find his parents leaving Sam stood stricken in the kitchen his son sleeping upstairs innocent to the last strand of hair not knowing that from now on everything would change for better or worse…the secret was out…the cover exposed…

Damn.

* * *

><p><span><strong>So the secret's exposed! <strong>

**Until the next chapter-Please let me know what you think. **


	12. 2x11-The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

**Hi sorry it's been so long! like I said school is taking a priority and therefore updates are slow. This chapter is short-I didn't want to go into detail on this one-I love the episode for different reasons other than Sam who really doesn't play a big part in it so it was all about Sam feeling betrayed by the world. **

**Also watched Glee last week-Sam, Besite, Sue-that's an alliance... and I hope to God Ryan does something with Mason and Spencer-three episodes and I ship them for some strange reason...**

**Next Chapter-Silly Love Songs-The lines between Sam, Quinn and Finn are unwittingly drawn and Sam helps his three year old with a Girl Problem...**

**Disclaimer-only one thing is mine-Guess! **

**And please review and tell me what you thought...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Baby Trouty Mouth<span>

Chapter 12-2x11-The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

Sam deals with the fallout, tries to win a championship, celebrates Ethan's birthday with a whirlwind of emotion and hates the whole world...

* * *

><p>It hadn't been as bad as he expected. However the whispers and stares had stopped the second Sam's fist had connected with Jacob's nose.<p>

"He was three" he shouted for most of the school to hear "He was three and you posted a picture online you pervert?"

That had changed perception of him in less than an hour. The football team had been torn between the natural need to gossip amongst themselves and the basic need to not act like they were looking at the pictures of Sam and his son.

Finn and Puck both being given the week to find out what they could do had spun a tragic (and not entirely true) story which had most of the school (and Cheerio's) on his side by lunchtime.

Sam really didn't know what to say. Anything other than the knowledge that he had his son-his innocent Ethan who didn't know anything other the wiser was enough for him.

"Thanks" he said to Finn one day over Coffee and Finn looked up from where he was scooping his whipped cream to smile "Don't worry about it man" he said grinning. "To be honest you kinda had most of the team on your side anyway. Not a lot of people find themselves in your predicament. Underneath the teasing I think that their all a bit frightened about the fact that it could have been them"

Sam blinked. He had never in over three years ever seen it that way.

Go figure.

* * *

><p>The championship game had been a mess from start to finish. While he had received nothing but respect (and in the cases of Azimio, Karofsky and Strando it had been like pulling teeth) from the rest of the team for being a teenage father it seemed the stigma still applied if you were a member of the Glee Club.<p>

Then to cap it all off the (lunatics) teachers had the idea of setting the two teams in the same room. Sam could tell how that was going to end.

The only cloud in the dark night was the fact that if it went up into a fight then he would get the chance to beat something up and get rid of all the unwanted tension that was steadily growing.

Karofsky's face seemed like a good place to start.

And yet even when they did get their shit together Sam couldn't control the burning feeling in his stomach that made him so angry he felt sick.

Because God damn it Ethan was his little boy…

Ethan was his baby and somebody had taken pictures of his baby when he hadn't been looking and posted them on an amateur blog to increase his personality completely unaware or uncaring of the dangers that, that alone had presented.

Yeah Sam wanted blood.

As it turned out he never got it not with the team at any rate. But he would be loath to admit that pushing Finn the man who had bought him the news that day. The man who had encouraged him to join this club that was now involving cold shaved ice being thrown at him.

Things had been going well until Finn had gotten involved.

He had been lifeless and listless and for the first time since getting sole custody of his son he let his mother take care of everything.

"Snap out of it" his dad said quietly as Sam curled up on the couch looking for the assembled mess of presents. "I get that you're angry, I get that your hurt but you don't have the time to focus on that…focus on your son and for God sakes Sam don't push away your friends"

Sam ignored him. It just seemed that everything that had gone good in his life had gone rubbish as soon as it had happened. Why for once could things go his way?

Ok so he wasn't stupid enough to believe that Ethan could go uncovered for the rest of his life but he did believe that he should be the one to tell the world of his existence.

* * *

><p>Even at the championship game (which by the grace of God and some strange make up) they won he felt odd. He knew Quinn was pissed at him but he couldn't help but feel like he was stretching his own skin out. Trying to be somebody that he wasn't.<p>

"You should go find your son" Azimio said casually slamming his locker shut "Celebrate with him" he grinned "I get it" he shrugged "You don't think we do but my mom and dad had me young and nobody else here is perfect" he held out his hand and feeling like he had stepped into another world Sam shook it.

Wow who knew a trophy could do so much?

And for the first time that night Sam went home and didn't worry.

Ethan's birthday had been organised by his mother while Sam had been departmentalising his emotions so the separate one which was dinner for the Glee club slash Ethan was held at breadsticks.

It was strange really how he had only been in this club for less than three months and how easily everyone had accepted him.

"Sorry" he whispered to Finn "For pushing you" something dark crossed Finn's face for a second "Don't worry" he replied finally reaching for the ice cream. "I'm not perfect myself"

It would take a while to realise what those words meant in the full and Sam didn't fully realise what was going to happen in a couple of weeks. Both in school and at home.

However right now he could have one day.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next update should be shorter but stay tuned in case it isn't<strong>


End file.
